


The End Of The Night

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 LaWanda: The Book Of Burial, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Grace Choi Reads Comics, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Anissa stays late to watch Grace close up at the bar and thinks about superheroes
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The End Of The Night

“Listen, it's totally cool if the answer is no,” Anissa assures her right away, leaning in close to the bar, “But would you be up for hanging out after you've locked up here?” The other workers at Ruby Red have already said it's okay for her to stay late, but she just really doesn't want to go back to Dad's tonight.

“Yeah, sure,” Grace says with an easy shrug, shelving the last of the newly cleaned glasses. “I'm almost done here, and then I just need to mop up and check in with Lou.”

“Okay, cool,” Anissa nods, trying not to drum on the counter. Ever since she broke her bathroom sink, she has to watch herself. Doesn't want to break anything else. It would be embarrassing as hell, plus it would probably get Grace fired, and there's no way the library pays her enough to live off of. So no nervous tapping, ever again.

At least until she can be sure the bathroom sink thing was a fluke. Which is totally possible, right? She doesn't know a lot about superheroes, but normally, there's just one for a city. And Freeland had Black Lightning (and maybe he's back? The media can't decide) so that means her city is full, and she certainly can't have any … super powers. Probably.

Anissa wonders if there are any scientific studies of superpowered people. Would there be anything odd in their blood? Brain chemistry?

“Hey, do you know of any examples of superheroes sharing a city?”

“What?” Grace asks with a laugh, bringing a mop bucket to the bar.

Okay, trying again. “Like Superman. He protects the entire Metropolis, so those people don't even need another superhero.”

Grace frowns as she considers it, beginning to mop up all the spilled alcohol and glitter and general grime. “Well, that's not strictly true. There are other heroes that live there. He's certainly the most famous. And Gotham City has lots of heroes, they just tend to fall into the Bat Family after a while. Why?” she swoops up and smiles. “Think Freeland needs another hero?”

Anissa shrugs and waits until Grace turns back to her mopping.

_Maybe_ , Anissa admits to herself. _Maybe Freeland does need a new hero_.


End file.
